1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure which guides a flexible PWB (printed wiring board) through a hinge portion between a body, e.g. a body of a digital camera or a camcorder, and a swingable member, e.g. a flat-panel display, which is hinged on the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device having an opening-and-closing mechanism using a hinge structure for swingably mounting a swingable member relative to a body of the electronic device, one or more lead wires (electrically conductive lead wires) are generally used when electrical signals need to be communicated between the body and the swingable member. A similar electronic device using a flexible PWB instead the lead wires is also known in the art. This conventional device using a flexible PWB is designed based on the technical concept that sufficient play is given between the flexible PWB and a hinge portion formed between the body and the swingable member so that the flexible PWB does not interfere with the swinging operation of the swingable member.